In commonly owned United States patents and patent applications: (1) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2002/0015110 entitled “ARRANGEMENT OF COLOR PIXELS FOR FULL COLOR IMAGING DEVICES WITH SIMPLIFIED ADDRESSING,” filed Jul. 25, 2001, and now issued as U.S. Pat. No. 6,903,754; (2) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2004/0046714 (“the '714 application”) (Ser. No. 10/024,326), entitled “IMPROVEMENTS TO COLOR FLAT PANEL DISPLAY SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS AND LAYOUTS,” filed Dec. 14, 2001; (3) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2003/0128225 (“the '225 application”) (Ser. No. 10/278,353), entitled “IMPROVEMENTS TO COLOR FLAT PANEL DISPLAY SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS AND LAYOUTS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING WITH INCREASED MODULATION TRANSFER FUNCTION RESPONSE,” filed Oct. 22, 2002; (4) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2003/0128179 (“the '179 application”) (Ser. No. 10/278,352), entitled “IMPROVEMENTS TO COLOR FLAT PANEL DISPLAY SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS AND LAYOUTS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING WITH SPLIT BLUE SUB-PIXELS,” filed Oct. 22, 2002; (5) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2004/0051724 (“the '724 application”) (Ser. No. 10/243,094), entitled “IMPROVED FOUR COLOR ARRANGEMENTS AND EMITTERS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING,” filed Sep. 13, 2002; (6) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2003/0117423 (“the '423 application”) (Ser. No. 10/278,328), entitled “IMPROVEMENTS TO COLOR FLAT PANEL DISPLAY SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS AND LAYOUTS WITH REDUCED BLUE LUMINANCE WELL VISIBILITY,” filed Oct. 22, 2002; (7) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2003/0090581 (“the '581 application”) (Ser. No. 10/278,393), entitled “COLOR DISPLAY HAVING HORIZONTAL SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS AND LAYOUTS,” filed Oct. 22, 2002; (8) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2004/0080479 (“the '479 application”) (Ser. No. 10/347,001), entitled “IMPROVED SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS FOR STRIPED DISPLAYS AND METHODS AND SYSTEMS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING SAME,” filed Jan. 16, 2003; (9) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2004/0140983 (“the '983 application”) (Ser. No. 10/349,768), entitled “SYSTEMS AND METHODS OF SUBPIXEL RENDERING IMPLEMENTED ON DISPLAY PANELS,” filed Jan. 22, 2003, each of which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety, novel sub-pixel arrangements are disclosed for improving the cost/performance curves for image display devices.
For certain subpixel repeating groups having an even number of subpixels in a horizontal direction, the following systems and techniques to affect improvements, e.g. proper dot inversion schemes and other improvements, are disclosed and are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety: (1) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2004/0246280 (“the '280 application”) (Ser. No. 10/456,839), entitled “IMAGE DEGRADATION CORRECTION IN NOVEL LIQUID CRYSTAL DISPLAYS,” filed Jun. 6, 2003; (2) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2004/0246213 (“the '213 application”) (Ser. No. 10/455,925), entitled “DISPLAY PANEL HAVING CROSSOVER CONNECTIONS EFFECTING DOT INVERSION,” filed Jun. 6, 2003; (3) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2004/0246381 (“the '381 application”) (Ser. No. 10/455,931), entitled “SYSTEM AND METHOD OF PERFORMING DOT INVERSION WITH STANDARD DRIVERS AND BACKPLANE ON NOVEL DISPLAY PANEL LAYOUTS,” filed Jun. 6, 2003; (4) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2004/0246278 (“the '278 application”) (Ser. No. 10/455,927), entitled “SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR COMPENSATING FOR VISUAL EFFECTS UPON PANELS HAVING FIXED PATTERN NOISE WITH REDUCED QUANTIZATION ERROR,” filed Jun. 6, 2003; (5) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2004/0246279 (“the '279 application”) (Ser. No. 10/456,806), entitled “DOT INVERSION ON NOVEL DISPLAY PANEL LAYOUTS WITH EXTRA DRIVERS,” filed Jun. 6, 2003; (6) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2004/0246404 (“the '404 application”) (Ser. No. 10/456,838), entitled “LIQUID CRYSTAL DISPLAY BACKPLANE LAYOUTS AND ADDRESSING FOR NON-STANDARD SUBPIXEL ARRANGEMENTS,” filed Jun. 6, 2003; (7) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2004/0246393 (“the '393 application”) (Ser. No. 10/456,794), entitled “ALTERNATIVE THIN FILM TRANSISTORS FOR LIQUID CRYSTAL DISPLAYS,” filed Jun. 6, 2003; (8) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2005/0083277 (“the '277 application”) (Ser. No. 10/696,236), entitled “IMAGE DEGRADATION CORRECTION IN NOVEL LIQUID CRYSTAL DISPLAYS WITH SPLIT BLUE SUBPIXELS”, filed Oct. 28, 2003; and (9) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2005/0212741 (“the '741 application”) (Ser. No. 10/807,604), entitled “IMPROVED TRANSISTOR BACKPLANES FOR LIQUID CRYSTAL DISPLAYS COMPRISING DIFFERENT SIZED SUBPIXELS”, filed Mar. 23, 2004.
These improvements are particularly pronounced when coupled with sub-pixel rendering (SPR) systems and methods further disclosed in those applications and in commonly owned United States patents and patent applications: (1) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2003/0034992 (“the '992 application”) (Ser. No. 10/051,612), entitled “CONVERSION OF A SUB-PIXEL FORMAT DATA TO ANOTHER SUB-PIXEL DATA FORMAT,” filed Jan. 16, 2002; (2) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2003/0103058 (“the '058 application”) (Ser. No. 10/150,355), entitled “METHODS AND SYSTEMS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING WITH GAMMA ADJUSTMENT,” filed May 17, 2002; (3) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2003/0085906 (“the '906 application”) (Ser. No. 10/215,843), entitled “METHODS AND SYSTEMS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING WITH ADAPTIVE FILTERING,” filed Aug. 8, 2002; (4) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2004/0196302 (“the '302 application”) (Ser. No. 10/379,767) entitled “SYSTEMS AND METHODS FOR TEMPORAL SUB-PIXEL RENDERING OF IMAGE DATA” filed Mar. 4, 2003; (5) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2004/0174380 (“the '380 application”) (Ser. No. 10/379,765), entitled “SYSTEMS AND METHODS FOR MOTION ADAPTIVE FILTERING,” filed Mar. 4, 2003; (6) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2004/0174375 (“the '375 application”) entitled “SUB-PIXEL RENDERING SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR IMPROVED DISPLAY VIEWING ANGLES” filed Mar. 4, 2003 and now issued as U.S. Pat. No. 6,890,219; and (7) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2004/0196297 (“the '297 application”) (Ser. No. 10/409,413), entitled “IMAGE DATA SET WITH EMBEDDED PRE-SUBPIXEL RENDERED IMAGE” filed Apr. 7, 2003. All of which are all hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Improvements in gamut conversion and mapping are disclosed in commonly owned and co-pending United States patents and patent applications: (1) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2005/0083345 entitled “HUE ANGLE CALCULATION SYSTEM AND METHODS”, filed Oct. 21, 2003, now issued as U.S. Pat. No. 6,890,219; (2) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2005/0083341 (“the '341 application”) (Ser. No. 10/691,377), entitled “METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR CONVERTING FROM SOURCE COLOR SPACE TO RGBW TARGET COLOR SPACE”, filed Oct. 21, 2003; (3) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2005/0083352 (“the '352 application.”) (Ser. No. 10/691,396), entitled “METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR CONVERTING FROM A SOURCE COLOR SPACE TO A TARGET COLOR SPACE”, filed Oct. 21, 2003; and (4) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2005/0083344 (“the '344 application”) (Ser. No. 10/690,716), entitled “GAMUT CONVERSION SYSTEM AND METHODS” filed Oct. 21, 2003. All of which are all hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Additional advantages have been described in (1) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2005/0099540 (“the '540 application”) (Ser. No. 10/696,235), entitled “DISPLAY SYSTEM HAVING IMPROVED MULTIPLE MODES FOR DISPLAYING IMAGE DATA FROM MULTIPLE INPUT SOURCE FORMATS”, filed Oct. 28, 2003; and (2) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2005/0088385 (“the '385 application”) (Ser. No. 10/696,026), entitled “SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR PERFORMING IMAGE RECONSTRUCTION AND SUBPIXEL RENDERING TO EFFECT SCALING FOR MULTI-MODE DISPLAY” filed Oct. 28, 2003, each of which are all hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Additionally, these co-owned and co-pending applications are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety: (1) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2005/0225548 (“the '548 application”) (Ser. No. 10/821,387), entitled “SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR IMPROVING SUB-PIXEL RENDERING OF IMAGE DATA IN NON-STRIPED DISPLAY SYSTEMS” filed Apr. 9, 2004; (2) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2005/0225561 (“the '561 application”) Ser. No. 10/821,386), entitled “SYSTEMS AND METHODS FOR SELECTING A WHITE POINT FOR IMAGE DISPLAYS” filed Apr. 9, 2004; (3) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2005/0225574 (“the '574 application”) and United States Patent Application Publication Number 20050225575 (“the '575 application”) (Ser. Nos. 10/821,353 and 10/961,506) respectively,—both entitled “NOVEL SUBPIXEL LAYOUTS AND ARRANGEMENTS FOR HIGH BRIGHTNESS DISPLAYS” filed Apr. 9, 2004 and Oct. 7, 2004 respectively; (4) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2005/0225562 (“the '562 application”) (Ser. No. 10/821,306), entitled “SYSTEMS AND METHODS FOR IMPROVED GAMUT MAPPING FROM ONE IMAGE DATA SET TO ANOTHER” filed Apr. 9, 2004; (5) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2005/0225563 (“the '563 application”) (Ser. No. 10/821,388), entitled “IMPROVED SUBPIXEL RENDERING FILTERS FOR HIGH BRIGHTNESS SUBPIXEL LAYOUTS” filed Apr. 9, 2004; (6) United States Patent Application Publication Number [2005/0276502] (“the '502 application”) (Ser. No. 10/866,447), entitled “INCREASING GAMMA ACCURACY IN QUANTIZED DISPLAY SYSTEMS” filed Jun. 10, 2004. All of which are all hereby incorporated by reference.
Additional improvements to, and embodiments of, display systems and methods of operation thereof are described in: (1) Patent Cooperation Treaty (PCT) Application No. PCT/US 06/12768, entitled “EFFICIENT MEMORY STRUCTURE FOR DISPLAY SYSTEM WITH NOVEL SUBPIXEL STRUCTURES” filed Apr. 4, 2006, and published in the United States as United States Patent Application Publication 200Y/AAAAAA (“the 'AAA application”); (2) Patent Cooperation Treaty (PCT) Application No. PCT/US 06/12766, entitled “SYSTEMS AND METHODS FOR IMPLEMENTING LOW-COST GAMUT MAPPING ALGORITHMS” filed Apr. 4, 2006, and published in the United States as United States Patent Application Publication 200Y/BBBBBBB (“the 'BBB application”); (3) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/278,675, entitled “SYSTEMS AND METHODS FOR IMPLEMENTING IMPROVED GAMUT MAPPING ALGORITHMS” filed Apr. 4, 2006, and published as United States Patent Application Publication 200Y/CCCCCCC (“the 'CCC application”); (4) Patent Cooperation Treaty (PCT) Application No. PCT/US 06/12521, entitled “PRE-SUBPIXEL RENDERED IMAGE PROCESSING IN DISPLAY SYSTEMS” filed Apr. 4, 2006, and published in the United States as United States Patent Application Publication 200Y/DDDDDDD (“the 'DDD application”); and (5) Patent Cooperation Treaty (PCT) Application No. PCT/US 06/NNNNN, entitled “MULTIPRIMARY COLOR SUBPIXEL RENDERING WITH METAMERIC FILTERING” filed on May 19, 2006 and published in the United States as United States Patent Application Publication 200Y/EEEEEEE (“the 'EEE application”). Each of these co-owned applications is also herein incorporated by reference in their entirety.